FFA Random
by Brawlimar
Summary: A simple funny tale of a fighter in the Free for Alls with her group of strange friends. Rated T for chapter 2. You'll see why when it's up. Told from my PoV folks! Time for Chapter 2. Won't have updates anytime soon, though


**Well, this is a series of mine~! It's about me and my friends Queen, Zach, Andres, Deed and Ethan. Hopefully I will get Chapter two up soon... I gotta write it. This series is a little more up beat and humorous, but the next chapter will be slightly dark.**

**This takes place during the Free for Alls wi-fi matches in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It's pretty out there and some jokes are hard to get... but it's decent non the less.  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Well, this couldn't be much worse. I mean, last night my friend Queen thought it would be funny to mess with Deed's aim-thingie I have yet to remember how to spell. So his aim was messed up for the Free for All fighters tourney Semi-Finals. This would have been to my advantage because I had to fight Deed. However, Deed thought I was the one who messed with his aim-thing.

This brings us to what's going on right now.

I am running away from Deed as fast as I can while Deed chases me. Remember, his aim is messed up. Though I'd like to think of myself as a skinny-ish person (I'm five feet eleven inches and weight two hundred pounds even. I don't have THAT much of a stomach...!), I am a fairly easy target. Trust me, if I had my Electroshock Arm, Deed would have been screwed.

But CAT hair made a clump in this darned thing so it had to be sent to Dyntos to get fixed- Which means I'm stuck with my Thanatos Staff. Not that I'm horrible with the thing... It's just I'm better with the arm that is getting repaired is all. The other fighters on the field are too busy laughing at us to fight each other... And Deed keeps barely missing my hide. So I decide to turn on light weight and make a mad dash.

Well, I ended up BEHIND Deed. I figured I'd use this to my advantage and started to clobber the snot outta poor guy- and somehow took him out. Key words- somehow. So once he died I high tailed it to a loft corner and turned on my Transparency and Invisible shots. That's when I reined terror on the fighters gawking at how I beat Deed to death with a staff. I got three of them- the rest scattered and I couldn't get them.

Turns out Deed and I's skit ended up taking up most of the time, mean that I had (Somehow) won. I didn't realize I had won until AFTER the announcements. So thank you Queen… looks like you messing with Deed's aim did work... Just not the way we expected. Deed was not a happy camper at all. I popped in from the field with a sore back and a sprained ankle. I limped to the nearest chair by my friends and plopped down. Deed sat near the back of us, not very happy at all.

I had a white knuckle grip on my Thanatos Staff as I watched. The speakers buzzed to life with the report. "Well, I have no idea what happened between Fighter Brawlimar and Fighter Deed, but that was quite a show. But this skit is what earned Brawlimar her way into the Finals. Congratulations, Brawlimar! The finals are in four days. Good luck and train hard!" With that, the speakers shut off and the screen showed the rankings. A black feline with a red collar that bore a shiny, gold like tag leaped into my lap. He had a bit of a bit head for his body and a whiny meow, but he was still my cat, Shadow. The reason my arm is getting repaired. He purred happily as my other friends, Queen, Ethan, Zach and Andres stared at me like I had grown a second head. "What...? I didn't win, did I?" I asked, scratching my cat behind the ears. I wasn't one to see the big picture- I focused on the details first and then saw the big picture in all its detailed glory.

"YOU WON! YOU'RE IN THE FINALS!" Queen screeched; she bouncing up and down in an over excited manner. I blinked and let that sit in my brain. I blinked again and leaded forward, Shadow abandoning my lap for a seat by my chair. "I did...?" "YES!" Zach shouted, half annoyed it took me this long to register that I was in the finals and half excited about the fact I accomplished such a thing. "HURRN CUNFURMD!" shouted Andres (Some days, Queen and I swear that's all he can say.) I smiled, now realizing this. Queen hugged me tightly and started bouncing. Deed hadn't said a word, he was still angry over his messed up aim and the fact he lost.

I thought a moment. "Dyntos said he'd have my arm fixed in two days... This will leave me a day to practice yet!" I was thinking aloud again- eh, they are used to it. "But we should celebrate tonight! THIS CALLS FOR AN ALL NIGHTER!" Queen exclaimed. Ethan face palmed. "Are we really gonna pull an all-nighter?" he asked, not very amused. Queen answered him by shouting yes and shoving his face into the cereal he was eating. "Oh that's just nice..." He muttered. "Quiet Ethan or she'll do it again." Zach pointed out. Ethan grumbled as he cleaned his face.

"I could do an all-nighter... As long as we could-" "Un, Pardon me, but are you Brawlimar?" I was cut off by someone I'd never thought I'd meet. Arlon the Serene, god of the moon, was talking to us. I stood up quickly, forgetting my sprained ankle. This made me fall over and smack my head on the table. "Ow... I forgot I sprained that." I muttered, getting up slower. Shadow meowed and jumped in my seat, making it rotate so that I could use it to keep myself up. Good cat. "Smoooooth Co..." I mumbled, straightening out. Arlon looked concern. "Are you alright? That was quite a tumble." "I'm fine. I forgot I sprained my ankle and stood up too quick is all." I reassured him. My friends rolled their eyes and sighed. They ALL knew I liked Arlon… I liked him in a way that could get me in deep trouble.

"Ah. I see... Pardon my blunt question, but how do you run...?" He asked, looking a little confused. I looked down at myself and sighed. "Are you serious? Am I really that fat...?" I asked, slightly disappointed the first thing the man I love notices is how thick around the waist I am. "Th-That's not what I meant, Lady Brawlimar... I meant your chest area." Arlon corrected, blushing a bit and rubbing his neck. That wasn't too much better. I slammed my head on the table. "You're kidding... I cannot help the fact that these things are DOUBLE Ds!" I yelped, visibly shaking. "I'M NOT FROM TEXAS DANG IT."

Arlon blushed brighter and quickly started to apologize for what he said. Queen, Zach, Ethan, Andres and Deed started laughing at me. I forgave Arlon and we soon returned to what he had come here for in the first place. "Ah, right. Lady Viridi requested I give you this." Arlon explained as he pulled some kind of invitation from his jacket. I took it from him and glanced at it. Crème colored his gold colored ink. Nice. "Do open it at a later time." Arlon's cheeks where tinted pink as he kissed my forehead gently. "Good day." was all he said as he left.

I blinked, stared at the envelope for a minute, looked back up, then keeled over, holding the envelope tightly to my chest. Shadow jumped out of the chair and started to lick my cheek to make sure I was still alive. "Did Arlon just...?" Zach began to ask. "Yes, yes he did. And he just made her day... It seems winning semi-finals wasn't enough for her." Ethan answered. Queen was trying to help me back to my feet. "That was... Amazing~" Really, that's all I could call it. Arlon KISSED me~! I swear I felt so awesome, my ankle and back stopped hurting.

Queen smiled. "Remember everyone! Tonight at ten, we're meeting in the great hall~!" She called. I smiled and shouted back "I promise to go!" then set off toward my room. Once I got in, I shut the door and locked it. Shadow jumped on my bed and meowed. "I'm excited too Shadow. Let's open this~!" I ripped the invite open and pulled out the contents, which happened to be a letter. "Ahem. Alright Shadow, it says... Dear Lady Brawlimar, This only applies if you win the finals. You and a friend are allowed to spend two days at the Lunar Sanctum with Arlon any time after the Finals. Once you've got the days and the friend chosen, I shall send Arlon to retrieve the information. You've got excellent motivation, so use it as your drive! Good luck out there. -Viridi, Goddess of Nature. PS-Arlon thinks it's adorable when you try to use his orbiters. He kinda likes you." I finished reading. Shadow purred. I couldn't believe it. Viridi would let Queen (I mean really. Who ELSE would I pick to do this with?) And I spend two days in the Lunar Sanctum? I hope Dark Pit would be there, Queen would love that.

* * *

As I got ready for bed, I remember the all-nighter. Sighing, I scooped up Shadow and headed down to the great hall. I stopped half way and ran back to my room and covered up my two most prized possessions- My blanket and teddy bear. I know, I know, I'm too old for it, but... They help me sleep. I seriously can't sleep without them. Once that was done, I closed my door tightly, rescooped up my cat and made my way to the great hall.

Once I had arrived, Queen, Zach and Ethan where all there. "Good! Where's Mr. Hurrn Cunfurmd and Deed?" Queen asked, looking around. Andres waddled in- he was half asleep. He had forgotten until about five minutes ago. What didn't surprise anyone was the fact he was wearing White Kyurem night clothes. Queen was in purple tank top and green shorts while Zach was wearing grey boxers and a white T-Shirt. I was wearing my dark blur Mario shirt and pants with polar bears on them.

Deed finally stumbled in wearing nothing but black boxers. Shadow hissed at Deed and growled. Deed flipped my cat off. "Now, let's start with the first game, Zombies!" Queen exclaimed as Pit fluttered down. He, just like most of us, looked like he'd rather be asleep. "Now, here are the rules..."


End file.
